Star Fox, the Braxnoid Invasion
by spikeproductionz1 of youtube8D
Summary: violence,very mild language-- the star fox team is killed except for fox and krystal, who are captured by the killers... what will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

Star fox: the braxnoid invasion

chapter I

fox was standing in an unfamiliar room. it was dark. then the lights turned on to reveal a strange and very tall creature, reptile-like and with four arms,a poison-tipped tail, and a toothed snarled at him and screamed his name. it drew four laser-swords and prepared to strike. fox drew his blaster and fired,but the creature easily deflected it, then it said in a hissing, throaty voice "stupid fox, youre pathetic! the braxnoids will conquer you! you will lose everything you love!" then it roared and slashed fox...

"fox,wake up! we need you! enemies have surrounded the mothership! we cant hold on much longer!" fox woke immediately. Peppy was leaning over him, concern all over his face."tell the team to get to battle stations!" fox got into his space suit and prepared to leave."i have some bad news..." peppy's face saddened."falco was shot down. the ships were too many and too fast. im so sorry." fox was stunned. falco was one of his closest friends and best pilots. "what about krystal and slippy?" "they are still in battle position. the holo-communicator showed krystal,"slippy's been hit,and his communications have been desroyed completely. he has to come into the ship alone.I need help fox!" fox dased to the hangar and jumped into his arwing. he closed the hatch and powered up. the ship then launched out of the great fox II and into the battle,

fox was just out of the mothership when he saw just how big the squad was:at least 150 fighters, one massive flagship, and two frigates. he called to krystal,"abort,we're outnumbered, i repeat, abort!" krystal called back,"fox, help! ive been damaged, and im not going to make it without you!" fox replied, "im on my way, dont worry!" fox found krystal, she was being chased by 15 fighters, desperately trying to dodge laser-fire coming from all directions. fox caught them by surprise and launched a hail of missiles at the fighters. they were destroyed in a flash, and krystal followed fox back to the hangar. when they were back, ROB64 reported "shields are nearly breached,sir what shall we do? fox turned to his now reduced team. "commence light-speed!"  
slippy turned and said,"fox, shields have been breached! they've damaged our hull! light speed is impossible!" CRASH! ROB64 reported the damage:"engines hit, control malfunction! engines completely destroyed!"

the ship started to roar down into a nearby planet, the hull starting to rip apart as it entered the atmosphere. the great fox II was hurtling down at awesome speed, its parts tearing and breaking off as it sped toward the unknown planet.

Krystal clung to fox and he did the same thing, praying they would make it. the next thing they heard was a loud crash, several explosions, screaming, and then blackness...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter II

fox woke to find horror: the Great Fox II was completely destroyed, and in couldn't even be recognized as a ship. he quickly searched for krystal,hoping everyone was was just about to give up, but Then, he finally found what he was looking for.  
Krystal was lying, unconcious, dangerously close to an exposed plasma holder. Fox immediately picked her up and carried her out of the ship into some soft grass and ran back into the burning ship, looking for his friends, but the only remains he found were burnt-up bones. he couldn't believe it-- his friends were gone forever.  
he went back out of the ship and found Krystal awake, horrified by the burning, twisted heap of metal that was once their ship. "what happened, fox?" she said in awe. "the ship was destroyed, along with our team. The ship crashed down on this planet and everyone is dead." a small tear ran down his face. Krystal cried, too--they would never see their friends again, and never again would they hear slippy's comical jokes, or peppy's wise advice, or even falco's encouragement. they were gone. all gone."goodbye. star fox team."  
they clung to each other, in tears, mourning for their fallen comrades, for what seemed like an eternity, but then, their vigil was interrupted. at gun point. 


End file.
